


Can I kiss you again?

by jaspr



Series: Beast Boy Wonder [3]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspr/pseuds/jaspr
Summary: after sharing a bed and their first kiss, gar and jason want to explore their feelings further.





	Can I kiss you again?

Jason got up, rumbling in his chest as he attempted to shake himself awake. He was trying to escape the dream world he was in, though he preferred it much more over real life sometimes. He blearily rubbed his eyes and yawned softly, looking around him. But hold on, wait a second, _where the hell was he?_ His brain quickly snapped into flight or fight mode as he pushed himself off the bed, pushing and punching the mass of blankets beside him. He quickly pulled away, standing and watching the figure in the bed.

He was embarrassed as soon as he saw Gar peak up his head from the blankets, holding his side. Gar dropped down dramatically back into the bed sheets. Jason wasn't sure if he just killed his best friend or if he simply fell back asleep.

"Gar! Dude, get up," Jason said, quickly rushing over to him and gently pushing him, suddenly flooded with worry for him.

Gar pushed away his hand, digging further into the bed and scrunching up, "5 more minutes."

Jason sighed, happy at least that he _probably_ hadn't hurt him, maybe. Now, it was just up to figure out how he ended up here. He just had to trace back his steps. He remembered looking over the cameras for Dr. Light, and they didn't catch him and oh.. oh. He didn't nearly kill his best friend, he has nearly killed his first kiss. Feeling the metaphorical fog lift from his head, Jason slumped back on the wall, he couldn't believe he actually..

Maybe it was all just a nice dream he had, but that couldn't be true, could it? It felt all too real, his skin and his clothes.. he couldn't have been dreaming. Well. He was sure there must be another way to check with him for sure if it really was just a dream or not.

"Hey Gar?" Jason asked from the wall, looking to him.

There was no response from him. Jason sighed, he couldn't believe he seriously already fallen back asleep. That wasn't even possible, was it? He shook his head, going over and shaking him, rocking Gar back and forth in his place. Gar finally peaked up over the blankets, tucking them under his arms, looking over to Jason. He frowned slightly as he shifted, sitting up against the wall.

Gar looked to him, "I wanted to go back to sleep, what is it?" He asked, impossibly patient.

"Can I kiss you again?" Jason asked, rushed.

There was a moment of silence in between them. A solid moment of shared eye contact, or, well, as great as eye contact went with the two. Jason started to pull back for him only for a second. Maybe.. he had really dreamt it. He must've just imagined the feelings he had for h-

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Gar gently holding his chin and pressing him into a kiss. He gently squeezed his shoulder and pulled Jason close into the kiss. Jason cooed, practically melting into the contact and quickly climbing into the bed next to him. Jason took the opportunity to run his hands through his extremely soft hair and over the soft fibers of his jacket he loved to see him wearing too much. Jason was sure now that if they never got to kiss again, he'd be happy just like this.

Gar had begrudgingly pulled from the kiss when he forgot to breathe through his nose, holding Jason's neck and catching his breath. He pressed his forehead to Jason's and he reciprocated, tilting his head so their noses pressed together. They sat on the bed across from together just like that for what felt like an eternity when Jason tilted his head fully to the side, leaning in and feeling their lips meet again.

Jason reached up, squeezing his back and pulling Gar closer, tugging his hair gently. Gar whined softly and Jason chuckled, amused by how desperate Jason had gotten for him. They eventually pulled away from each other, Jason squeezing the bedsheets on either side of them.

"I don't want to say anything too quickly," Gar whispered, "But I l- I really like you a lot, Jason."

Jason smiled, chuckling, "I love you too, Gar."

Gar blushed, "I love you," He replied.

"Isn't that just what you said, bro?" Jason asked teasingly.

Gar rolled his eyes, "Okay, hold back the dudebro talk during the romantic moments please.. I love you so much."

Jason smiled at that, cupping his chin, leaning in and kissing him all over again. They were both embracing, happy to be together in the moment. It was cut all too soon when the door opened suddenly and they both looked to the door.

"Dick," They both gasped in unison. They were royally fucked.


End file.
